The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electric machines and, more particularly, to a brush holder assembly for a dynamo-electric machine.
Dynamo-electric machines, such as generators, motors, and automotive alternators, may include brushes that facilitate contact between a spinning rotor and an electrical circuit. More specifically, electrons pass from the spinning rotor through the brushes and flow into an electrical circuit that is employed, for example, to provide power to an automobile or the like. In order to provide protection from a harsh operating environment, the brushes and other associated elements, are housed in a brush holder assembly. In addition to shielding the brushes from harsh operating conditions, the brush holder assembly enhances operational life for the associated dynamo-electric machine. That is, friction resulting from contact with the spinning rotor causes the brushes to wear. If not properly fixtured, the wear would be uneven, resulting in a loss of contact between the brush(es) and the rotor. Any such loss of contact would result in machine failure.